The Twilight Triforce
by Pandora's Maknae
Summary: Link's Triforce starts acting strange, along with a few other things, is it somehow related to the Twilight realm? Post TP, rated T just in case. No pairings as of yet. Twilight Princess spoilers for those who haven't beaten the game yet. Revised!
1. Nothing's easy anymore

Okay so I was looking through my stories, and well I opened this one up. Then I thought 'wow this is awful I definitely need to redo this' so here I am. I'm redoing this whole story, I honestly didn't know where I was going before, but know I have a good idea. But I don't know how often I'm going to update it, I haven't played Twilight Princess in forever so I don't remember all the exact details, but oh well it can look them up.

Don't read this if you get offended by swearing, there isn't a lot of it in this chapter but...uh...later there will probably be more. There is also gore, honestly I don't know if (I'm thinking when though) this story will become M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! Nintendo does.

* * *

A strong gust of wind rattled the tree branches together high above Link. Rouge leaves fell to the ground not too far ahead of him. Link observed all of this quietly, walking past a pair of squirrels who watched him curiously. The squirrels chattered amongst themselves before darting back into the thicker area of the forest. Link sighed, he was once again alone in the glade. There was no imp in his shadow to mock him, for Midna had left just about a day ago.

Link sighed again "Midna...I just don't know what to do next. Will I really be able to become a farmer again, and live my life as if this never happened?" he snorted "That seems a little too much to ask for now a day's" He twisted his lips into a frown and scowled at a small patch of grass in front of him. He continued his trek through the forest, keeping his guard up in case some kind of monster decided to make him their next meal. Eventually he came up to the large precipice that separated Ordon from the Faron Woods. The wooden bridge was swaying dangerously in the high winds.

Link looked at it apprehensively, contemplating if it was really worth risking his life to cross it. He sighed and started across anyways, it's wasn't like he hasn't done anything more dangerous, or stupid, than this before. But knowing his luck, the ropes would probably snap before he could reach the other side. He grabbed onto the rope as he made his way across, when he was almost to the other side, a outraged roar was heard over the wind.

"What the...?" He glanced around trying to pinpoint what direction it came from "That did not sound good" The roar was heard again, this time Link paled as he realized where it was coming from.

Ordon.

He paled even more when he noticed that there was smoke starting to cover up the sky above the small village. Link took off at a run, praying to the three goddesses that he was not too late.

When he reached his house everything seemed fine, but that did nothing to calm his nerves. The air was a lot warmer here, and a bright orange glow was coming from the direction of the town told him that there was a fire. And not a small one at that, there was another roar. This time it was ear shattering, so he guess that the beast responsible was nearby. Link whipped his sword out of his sheath and yanked the shield off his back. Link continued his way into town through the narrow chasm, grinding his teeth together in frustration the whole way. If he found that anyone was hurt, there would be hell to pay.

He reached the end of the path and choked, he was right about the fire. It was just so much more worse than he thought it was going to be. There wasn't a building that wasn't covered in flames. He could honestly careless about the buildings right now though, he just wanted to find his friends and make sure they made it out safely. He glanced about the ruins of what was Ordon in a blind panic, almost missing the faint, terrified screams coming from the ranch. He's eye's widened as he recognized the voices of the villagers. Needing no more prompting he ran through the burning town trying to avoid the flames at the same time. He managed to get through with only some minor burns. Or what he thought was minor, he wasn't so sure at that point. All that mattered was getting to the ranch before he lost someone else he cared about.

He stopped at the gated which, he noted, had been smashed into pieces by something, probably frantic goats, his mind added. It was hard to breathe here, because the amount of smoke in the air was much thicker here. His eye's and lung's burned as he looked for any signs of life. Many dead goats were laying about in the field, he grimaced as his eyes landed on one of the goats that had torn to shreds. It could barely be recognized anymore, it was just a messy pile of bloody, and black charred flesh.

The screams were coming from inside the barn, the only thing that probably wasn't on fire at the moment. He turned around and was about to make his way towards it when a blast of hot, musty air hit him full force on his back, then was followed by a feral growl. Link groaned slightly in the back of his throat, of course nothing could be easy for him anymore. He turned around and gaped at the bulky obsidian dragon towering above him. It's dark orange eye's looked him over, uninterested like he was some sort of dead rat sitting in the gutter. But it's slitted eye's widened and it growled again as it's eye's found the long sleek sword in Link's grip. It flared it's wing's and lunged at Link, fully intending to bite him in half.

Link jumped out of the way of the beast's maw. The dragon got a nothing but a mouthful of air, it roared in frustration. It locked eye's with Link, and open it's maw again. This time flames licked the roof of it's mouth and shot out towards him as it exhaled. Link tried to out run it, but the jet of flames caught his right leg and he collapsed in pain. His pant leg had been burnt off, and his skin was charred black. Link pulled himself up and winced as he put weight on the damaged leg. The dragon lunged again, and Link flatted himself under the head. The head hovered over him for a few seconds, and that was all Link needed. He thrust the master sword up into the softer skin of the dragon, it screeched in pain, while yanking it's head off of the blade. Blood showered down onto Link, and he gagged as the sticky liquid coated him. No matter how many times this might of happened to him before, he would never get used to it, well he hoped that he wouldn't.

The dragon snarled down at him, and Link smirked up at it. The sword was only long enough to pierce the lower half if the dragons jaw, though the dragon dealt more damaged to itself than needed when it yanked the sword free from its flesh. "You've had enough?" Link taunted it, it narrowed it's eye's as if it understood him and roared again before swiping it's gigantic clawed paw at him. Link tried to move out of the way, but in all the chaos he forgot how injured his leg was. When he tried to move it, the burnt skin screamed in protest, and his right leg buckled underneath him. The next thing he knew was that it felt like a wall ran into him, and that he was flung back into the barn wall before giving away to unconsciousness.

_Everything was black, there was absolutely no light whatsoever, but he was somehow able to see his hand in front of him._

_"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Link glared off into one direction. Nobody answered him, well it wasn't like he thought someone would... So would that mean that he died? Link's eye's widened, that must be it, it was the only explanation he had at the moment._

_"So this is it huh?" he asked the darkness surrounding him "I died just like that?!" he cried hysterically and sank to his knees'. "No! Damn it, I can't! What about my friend's!" he clenched his fist and slammed it on the ground "I've let them down..." His eye's stung, but he scrunched them shut and refused to let the tear's fall. A loud droning noise came from behind him, but he refused to turn around, he was already dead he figured, why bother? The droning got louder the longer he ignored it, Link snarled wolfishly and twisted his body around from his spot on the ground to look for the source of the noise. His eye's widened as they landed on a large golden triforce floating in mid air._

_"What the..." he trailed and pushed himself off the ground. He walked towards the object cautiously. It hummed louder as he got closer, and the spot where the triforce of courage resided glowed brighter. He brushed his fingers along the golden surface lightly and gasped at a bright light flashed when he came into contact with it. The marking on his hand burned, and a slight head ache formed. The triforce of courage faded away and a portal of sorts appeared. Link watched in fascination and shock as his body became visible through the portal. It was battered and broken looking, burns covered every inch of visible skin. The dragon responsible was no where in sight, Link frowned, the coward ran. He watched as the villagers ran up to his body and shook it roughly. Link dully noted that he could feel it slightly from where he stood. A blond man bent down near his head and slapped his cheek a couple of times, but hard all the same. Link winced as his cheek started to sting._

_"Com'on Link wake up" The blond man, Rusl growled near his ear._

_Link laughed bitterly "I would if I could Rusl... But I just don't think I can..." The mayor, Bo, crouched down next to Rusl._

_"He's not dead is he?" the man's concerned voice echoed in the empty space around him, Rusl shook his head._

_"No, he's breathing, but barely though" Rusl slipped his hand's under Links arm's "Help me carry him into the barn will you? He's not as light as he used to be." Bo nodded and grabbed his leg's. That's the last thing Link got to see before the image faded and was replaced by the golden surface again._

_Link blinked "H-hey! Wait a second! What am I going to do now?" He slammed his fist against the surface "Wait here for the rest of my life?" He stated incredulously. He grabbed his head as the droning started up again "Damn it...shut up will you" He growled, but the droning only got louder, much to his protest his headache was starting to drive him nuts, and his vision started to fade black._

* * *

There's not too much this time, but it's only the first chapter. I will probably make them longer later on. Review please!_  
_


	2. Painful Reunions

Okay, I'm happy with how my chapters are turning out compared to my last version of this story ^^'. Sorry if the characters seem OOC at all, tell me if they are and I'll fix that in future chapters. As for the pairing thing, I'm not to picky about it. Heck I'm not sure how strong of a role romance will play in this story, it might just end up having little hints. But if you want to see a specific pairing tell me. I might just end up using MidnaxLink or ZeldaxLink if no one says anything. There should be a legitimate reason for the paring too. The only OC with a major role in this story will be the antagonist...And I probably should have put all this in the first chapter but it didn't even cross my mind at the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Link groaned as a bright light pierced his eye lids. He tried to lift an arm to block out the light and fall back asleep but all he got in response was a jolt of searing pain sent up his arm. Link flinched, causing more of his muscles to scream in protest, and tried to keep from crying out. Instead he settled for a pained moan, he cracked one eye open to try and figure out where he was. A worn wooden roof sat high above him, many holes were littering the planks, the reason for the large amount of light pouring into the room. Link blinked a couple of times to clear his fuzzy vision, now only if he could remember how he got here...

Ah that's right, Rusl and Bo dragged him into here while he was still unconscious. Link shuttered slightly at the thought, seeing your own body while you were supposed to be unconscious, or dead Link's mind supplied grimly, was just down right horrific now that he thought about it. Link shivered as a breeze managed to find its way into the barn, he looked down at himself and found that he was laying on a giant pile of itchy hay, wearing nothing but his pants, well what was left of them anyways. His chest was covered in bandages, the same could be said about his arms; in short he looked like one of those mummies now. His sword, shield and his bags were lying near the stairs that were used to get into the room. By this point Link figured that he was holed up in barn that he was flung into.

Voices chattered amongst themselves below, the villagers most likely. Though it wouldn't surprise him if he just passed out near an inn, and everything else was just a dream, its not like it hasn't happened before. No that couldn't be it, what happened yesterday was much too vivid to be a dream. Link tried to shifted himself so that he he could sit up, after a few agonizingly painful seconds he managed to do so. He looked around the room again.

What now?

He sighed and placed his head into his hands, what _was_ he supposed to do? The dragon managed to get away, to who knows where, to do who knows what. He ran his hands through his dirty hair mentally noting that he should get it washed sometime soon. He was over thinking this too much, the dragon could have just been looking for something to eat and Ordon was just unlucky enough to be in the area. But his sixth sense told him otherwise, Link smiled wryly at the though, he still has a bad habit of thinking like a wolf at times, though a day's time isn't really long enough to kick that habit. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get rid of that habit, even though he was pretty sure he couldn't turn into a wolf anymore without Midna around.

Link sighed again, oh great, he managed to keep himself from thinking about her earlier but now it seem like his thoughts were taking a turn for the worse. Link continued to drift through his morbid thoughts aimlessly, so he didn't hear the person coming up the latter until a startled gasp grabbed his attention. Link lifted his head from his hands and peered at the one who interrupted his train of thought. Ilia stood next to the rooms entrance with her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh L-link!" She cried and walked over next to him "You're awake" She then gave him a harsh glare, startling Link, and started to yell "What are you doing?! You should be lying down and resting right now, you shouldn't be moving around!"

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Uh yeah sorry Ilia, you know me, I just can't sit around doing nothing all day." Ilia's brows furrowed even more in her frustration.

"That's no reason to risk your health, Link! You could have died!" She quickly looked down toward the floor grabbing a fist full of the fabric that her dress was made out of and said quietly "You almost did die too..." Link's eye's widened.

"I-I almost...died?" She nodded slowly, not taking her eye's off of the floor "Ilia...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you...I didn't mean to make any of you worry..."

She suddenly looked up at him "You're _sorry_" She screamed at him and tears started to spill down her face "Link! You almost _died!_ And you're telling me you're _sorry!_" Link reeled backwards in shock "I don't think you understand Link! We almost lost you! Do you really think 'sorry' is going to make everything better?! Do you?!"

"Ilia n-no of cour-" Link tried stutter out through his shock, but Ilia cut him off.

"Then why do you keep saying you're sorry!" Link didn't answer her. Ilia just huffed and stormed out of the room. Everybody downstairs was quiet, Link guessed that they heard the whole exchange. He sighed and stared out the window sadly, watching Ilia stomp over to the horse pens. The faint sound of boots walking across wood registered in his mind. He slowly turned around and saw that Rusl was standing at the edge of the hay pile this time.

Link let out a bitter laugh that sounded suspiciously like a bark "So I guessing that it's your turn to berate me huh?" Rusl frowned down at him before setting himself down next to Link.

"Maybe later, what you did was stupid and reckless" Rusl commented offhandedly, Link frowned. He took offense to that, if he thought that was stupid and reckless then he should have seen some of the other things he had done during his journey. "Link, Ilia is just worried for you, you know, don't take it the wrong way okay? She just doesn't have any other way to express it right now"

Link nodded "I figured, but that still doesn't make things better" He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately "But she is right...I can't deny that..." Rusl grunted but said nothing. The two sat there in silence, Link was fiddling with a piece of straw, and Rusl was looking him over. Suddenly Rusl stood up and walked over to the ladder, Link watched him go. But before he descended down Rusl turned to him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Link" He commented before climbing down the ladder without waiting for a response. Link blinked a couple of times at the empty space before a smile of his own spread across his face.

"It's good to be home..." He muttered and fell back into the bed of straw, his eye's landed on the Triforce marking on his hand "Too bad things aren't going so smoothly as I wished they would..." He watched through half lidded eye as his Triforce glowed slightly in response, and a throbbing pain was coming from it. His eye's eventually drifted shut, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So how was that good? Okay? Horrible?

Please review.


	3. Cyth?

Sorry about the wait, I'm not sure how often I'm going to update on weekend, if at all. Though I like where this story is heading so I do think I'm going to stop it anytime soon. There are going to be a few more OC's than I originally thought, but most aren't going to be playing a major part. It's not like I'm going to be hooking Link up with an OC girl either, you will see what I mean by OC's at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda at all, just copies of some of the games.

* * *

A week had passed by since Ordon was destroyed by the dragon. Everybody was helping with fixing up the town, nothing had been salvaged after the fire was put out. Even Link's house had been destroyed by the flames. For now though the barn was being used as temporary housing for everybody. Link's wounds had healed enough so that he could walk around with only some minor discomfort, and no matter how many times he had insisted that he was well enough to help to help with the rebuilding, everybody refused. Thankfully he has, so far, been spared from being lectured by Ilia, he hasn't talked to her since that morning a couple of days ago.

Link sighed as he chopped up various ingredients that were going to be used to make their dinner that night. This was one of the few things that they currently allowed him to do, much to his frustration. If he could fight off hordes of enemies in the same condition he was currently in, he certainly help rebuild the village. Uli glanced over at him, but didn't say anything when he started to chop faster in his irritation. This routine continued on until someone yanked open the barn door. Link turned and saw Colin with his hands on his knees, panting slightly.

"Colin?" Uli walked over to her son and croutched down "Are you all right?" She asked concerned, and Colin nodded his head. He stood there for a couple of minutes trying to regain his breath.

"We were going to play at the spring and we saw this monster there." He managed to gasp out.

"Another monster?" Colin nodded "It looked like a giant cat! It started to growl when Talo got close to it."

Uli paled slightly and Pergie gasped from where she sat in the barn "He's alright isn't he!?" There was a note of hysteria in Pergie's voice.

"Yeah, he went with the others to go tell dad," Pergie sighed in relief and Uli nodded before straightening up.

"I want you to stay here Colin." Uli spoke up as Colin turned towards the door.

"What? But mom I can help!" Uli shook her head.

"No, Colin. You are going to stay here, I'm not going to take any chances." Colin stayed silent for a second, a look of stubborn determination set on his features, then he sighed and bowed his head.

"Yes mom." He shuffled over to where his baby sister was wrapped up in a pink blanket and picked her up.

"Good," Uli turned around and narrowed her eye's at Link, who now had both his sword and shield in hand, and was trying to sneak out of the barn himself. "The same goes for you Link. Your wounds haven't healed all the way yet." Link sighed, but didn't stop his shuffling towards the door.

"Ah, Uli don't worry about it, I'm not going to do anything stupid okay? I just want to see what the monster looks like is all." Link held up both hands in surrender as Uli hummed at him "Besides it's not like I haven't fought in worse condition before, I might even turn out to be of some help." Of course all of this was true, but even though he has had a week for the burns to heal, that hasn't stopped them from hurting like holy hell. Uli didn't need to know that though, now did she?

The two continued to stare each other down. Uli sighed and finally caved in "Fine, go. I can't really stop you either way now can I? Just be careful Link." Link nodded and rushed out of the barn door with a small wave.

"Right!" He ran through the town as fast as he could, he passed the group of kids who were on their way to the barn themselves. He ran right on past them and ignored their surprised and outraged calls, he was already lost in his own thoughts.

What if that _'monster'_ as Colin put it, was some how connected to the Twilight Realm? The Triforce on his hand pulsated slightly. Was is some kind of left over? Link shook his head, no it couldn't be since the twilight dwellers can't survive over in this realm, and in most cases vise-versa. It could just be some rouge monster that stumbled upon the town as it trekked through the forest. Now how dull would that be?

Link rolled his eye's at the thought, great he hung around Midna for too long, her sarcasm had rubbed off on him. This continued as he made his way to the spring further into the forest, he slowed down as he heard the voices of men talking inside of the spring, along with a threatening growl. Link pressed himself up against the stone wall and peered inside.

"So do the two of you know the plan?" Link heard Rusl ask, sword in hand as he stood in front of the beast. Link couldn't get a clear view, but the monster looked like it was just a normal lion to him. But what would a lion be doing over here in Faron?

"Yes." Bo nodded and hefted up a large club and swatted it in his hand, Hanch nodded a meekly and raised a butcher knife looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Okay, on three." The men raised their weapons, except for Hanch who took a step back. Link decided that now was a good time to enter.

"One," The two larger men took a step forward, and the lion's growl grew deeper. Link's Triforce started to throb again, but this time it continued on as if it had a heartbeat. "Two,"

"What's going on?" Link interupted and both Rusl and Bo spun around to face him. Hanch yelped and raised his arms to cover his head with them.

"Don't hurt me!" Hanch cried as Rusl and Bo lowered their weapons. The growling from the beast quieted again, but didn't stop completely.

"Link," Bo looked suprised "What are you doing here?"

Link shook his head "Does it matter right now?" He jerked he head in the direction on the beast "What's going on?" He repeated and Rusl motioned him over, Link complied and moved to stand next to him. What he saw next made him lift an eyebrow in surprise.

Well he guessed that this answered his question from earlier somewhat, the beast wasn't a lion. Well it looked like half of one, the lower half of the monster looked like it belonged to an over sized lizard or something of the like. It's lips were drawn back in a snarl as it laid on its side. The water around the beast was tinted a pink from an unseen wound somewhere on its body. Link crouched down and looked in the beasts eyes, and was shocked at the amount of intelligence that they held. Was this what people saw in his eyes when he was a wolf? Well he hoped so, but then again most people didn't stay around him long enough when he was in that form to find out.

What happened next though made him fall to the ground in shock.

_"Well hello there hero, come to finish the job for your friends here?" _A harsh, rasping voice echoed inside of his mind.

"What the hell?" Link yelled and the other three looked at Link confusedly.

"What is it Link?" Rusl asked as he raised his sword once more, but Link ignored him and focused his complete attention on the creature in front of him.

_"Are you really that surprised?" _The voice echoed in his mind once more, this time amused; Link could have sworn that the beast was trying to smirk at him.

Link continued to gap at the beast "Who. What are you?!" The other three continued to watch unaware of what was going on.

_"I am what your kind calls a chimera, and as for who I am," _The newly dubbed chimera rolled so that it was now lying on its belly and staring straight at him. The wound that was hidden earlier completely visible, a large gash stretched across the brown fur and green scales. The chimera lifted its lips in an attempt at another smirk _"I am called Cyth, I am the titan of Earth. I am also a part of the Triforce of Courage, meaning that I am also a part of you."_

_

* * *

_Hmm, so how was that? Good, okay, terrible? Please tell me if I mess something up, oh and I'm going to be playing around with some legends in the game, not too much though, just enough to incorporate my story, but hey it's a fanfiction. Also, should I start making the chapters longer? This seemed like a good place to end for now...to me.

Your reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
